I See Purple
by JigsawPuzzle48
Summary: On hiatus untill my inspiration comes back


_**I See Purple**_

_A MMPRFiction_

_Disclaimer_

_Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to point out that, sadly enough, I do __**NOT **__own the original MMPR characters.  
__I'm only borrowing them for my story so it can be complete.  
However, the characters I __**DO **__own are; Kiara Tate, and the other non-canon characters.  
I created them with my own imagination.  
I hope you still like it.  
This is also my **first **fiction I ever made so tips are welcome._

**_Chapter 1: Kiara_**

Deep in space, a black ship floated between the stars and planets.

This was the Shadow Ship.

It was owned by the most evil person you would ever meet.

Deep inside the ship, a dark person was sitting on a throne, as if he was king.

His name was Diabolico.

Diabolico was a powerful wizard who used darkness and shadows to create the most horrible creatures.

Diabolico was tapping on the arm rest of the throne.

"Flamella!" Diabolico called, his voice low and dark.

"You called?" a female voice said as she entered the main room. Flamella was a devious woman. She was dressed in black with fire red hairs.

"Have you found it?" Diabolico asked. "Found what, your darkness?" Flamella asked.

Diabolico stood up, "The Raven Coin, of course!!" he called.

Flamella smirked. "Almost...the Puppets have reason to believe it is in a small town called Angel Grove"

"Angel Grove? Interesting..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiara!! Hurry Up!!"

Kiara Tate opened her blue eyes at the sound of her fathers voice.

She turned her gaze to the clock next to her bed .

Her gaze widened as she jumped out of bed and hurried to her closet to pick something to wear.

"I'm gonna be so late!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly, Kiara rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her brown hair wich she then pulled back in a low ponytail.

She rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where her father was sitting, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Finally, you're going to be late for your first day" Johnathan Tate said as he looked up at his daughter.

"I know, dad, I overslept..._again_" Kiara said as she grabbed her skates and tied them on.

"You've got to eat something" Johnathan said as he stood up. "I'll fix you up something"

Kiara shook her head as she lifted herself up, "No thanks dad, I don't need food poisoning on my first day" she smiled as she grabbed an apple and picked up her bag.

"Chris'll pick you up after school" her father said as she took another sip from his coffee.

Kiara turned to her father. "Why? I can get home by myself..I don't need _her _to pick me up" she said.

"She offered it, she's trying to get along with you.." Johnathan answered.

"Well, I don't need the offer. And I don't need her to get along with me..I don't even like her" Kiara shrugged. "Besides, I have plans after school."

"What kind of plans?"

"Aisha is going to show me around...just tell Christina not to bother.." and with that, Kiara left the kitchen and skated outside, towards Angel Grove High.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara entered Angel Grove High in a hurry with her rollerblades in her hand, to find the halls empty.

"Am I _that_ late?" she asked out loud.

"No, you're an hour early" a male voice said.

Kiara turned around and met the friendly gaze of Rocky DeSantos.

"No, I can't be...it's 9:30" she said as she glanced to her watch.

The boy in red smiled. "Then you're watch isn't running correctly" he pointed to the clock on the wall.

Kiara gazed from her watch to the clock and back.

"Oh, man.." she sighed and then looked up at the boy.

"So...what are _you _doing here then?"

"I had detention...but appearently, Mr. Bones isn't here so I think he's sick today.." He sighed and then held out his hand to the girl.

"I'm Rocky, Rocky DeSantos" he smiled.

Kiara's blue gaze met his brown eyes as she reach out to shake his hand.

"Kiara Tate.." she answered.

"You're the new kid.." Rocky asked.

"Well, my friends usually just call me Kiara..." she smiled

Rocky smiled. "So, where you from?" he asked

"Los Angeles" Kiara shrugged as she pulled out a small paper and looked around for her locker.

"Ah, City of the Angels" Rocky said.

"That's what people call it.." she said as she finally found her locker and tried to open it.

Rocky smiled as he witnessed the young woman struggle to get her locker open.

"Watch and learn" he said as he walked up to the locker and punched the door on two different spots.  
The locker opened and Rocky proudly held the 'door'.

"Impressive..." Kiara smiled as she placed her rollerblades inside.

"So..why did you move? LA seems like a great place to live" Rocky continued.

Kiara sighed, "Well...my parents got divorced and my father moved here to be with his new girlfriend..." she walked towards the stairs and sat down on one of the steps.  
"my mother didn't even wanted me around so I moved in with my father...and _her_" she continued.

Rocky sat down next to her. "Let me guess..you don't like your fathers new girlfriend?"

Kiara nodded, "right...I tried my best to like her...but she's just to...spoiled I guess..and the age difference..." she sighed.

"Mr. DeSantos!" a heavy voice called. Both of them looked up.

"Mr. Bones? I thought you were sick today" Rocky jumped.

"I had car troubles...now..we had a detention appointment...follow me" Mr. Bones said as he passed them up the stairs.

"Guess I got to go...I'll see you around" Rocky said as he stood up and followed the teacher.

"Bye" Kiara smiled as she waved at the boy in red. It was nice to meet someone who listened to her.

She then gazed at the clock. "Now what am I going to do?" she sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is where most of us hangs out...Angel Grove Youth Center" Aisha explained as they entered the Youth Center.

"Thank you so much for the little tour, Aisha" Kiara smiled.

"No problem, any time" Aisha nodded with a bright smile.

"Hey Aisha! Over Here!" They heard called.

Over by the bar were a group of teens, appearently Aisha's friends. One among them was Rocky.

"Come meet my friends" Aisha smiled as she pulled Kiara over to the others.

"Hey guys, this is Kiara" she said. "Kiara, these are my friends; Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Billy and Rocky" she introduced.

Each of them gave a friendly "hello" with a smile as Aisha introduced them to the new girl.

"Nice to meet you all" Kiara nodded, slightly blushing.

"Come, sit" Aisha said as she sat down next to the boy in black, Adam.

Kiara sat down next to Rocky.

"So..how was detention?" Kiara asked.

Rocky smiled. "It was allright...I survived" he explained.

"Good" Kiara nodded, smiling friendly to the boy in red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So this was the first chapter.  
The meeting between the Rangers and Kiara._**

**_What do you think?  
Please revieuw it or give me some tips for the next chapter _**

****


End file.
